Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bonding method for bonding a flat cable and a bonding object together by using an ultrasonic bonding device, an ultrasonic bonding device used in the bonding method, and a cable obtained by using the bonding method.
Related Art
JP 2009-43538 A discloses an ultrasonic bonding device used for bonding a conductor of a flat cable and a bonding object such as a terminal together. FIG. 18 is a perspective view of a chip 614 attached to a horn of the ultrasonic bonding device 601. As shown in FIG. 18, the chip 614 has a flat end face 617 facing an anvil, and a plurality of grooves 618 forming depressions on the end face 617. The grooves 618 extend in a linear shape orthogonally to the vibration direction W of the chip 614.
The following is a description of a method for bonding a flat cable and a bonding object together by using the above-mentioned ultrasonic bonding device 601. First, the bonding object is positioned on the anvil, and the flat cable is placed on the bonding object. Then, the chip 614 is moved toward the anvil in such a manner that the chip 614 and the anvil press the flat cable and the bonding object in directions so as to move the flat cable and the bonding object close to each other. Concurrently with that, the chip 614 is ultrasonically vibrated in the direction W to vibrate the flat cable, whereby a coating part of the flat cable melts and then enters the grooves 618. Consequently, the conductor of the flat cable and the bonding object come into contact with each other, resulting in a solid-phase bonding together.
In the bonding method for bonding a flat cable and a bonding object using the above-mentioned ultrasonic bonding device 601, a portion of the coating part sometimes remains between the conductor of the flat cable and the bonding object.
An objective of the present invention is, therefore, to provide a bonding method for bonding a flat cable and a bonding object by using an ultrasonic bonding device, and in particular, a bonding method for bonding the flat cable and a terminal, which enables reduction of the amount of the coating part remaining between the conductor of the flat cable and the bonding object. Also provided in the invention are an ultrasonic bonding device used in the bonding method, and a cable obtained by using the bonding method.